Witches and Winchesters
by CamiKlaus24-7
Summary: Takes place in season3/book6, After Voldemort summons Lilith who awakens every supernatural beast in England, witches and wizards start to die by the dozens. In response to this threat Dumbledore hires the Winchesters to teach at Hogwarts...
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Harry Potter or Supernatural and i want to thank adeusparaiso for letting me use her idea and read her story: professor Winchesters cuz its awesome**.  
**

* * *

Harry moaned as his mind slipped into Voldemort's giving him the first vision he had had in months…

_Sheer terror. That's all Harry could feel at first, it blinded him, made him deaf to what was happening around him and it coated his tongue with a thick unpleasant flavor. His heart pounded in his chest and small beads of sweat began to cover his neck and forehead. After a moment his mind pierced the veil of terror and confusion. _

_What Harry saw confused him more than ever. It was a little girl. She couldn't have been older than eight or nine. She was adorable, wearing a simple, blue sundress, and her long brown locks tumbled down her back, held away from her cute heart shaped face by navy ribbons_.

Maybe Voldemort feared cuteness Harry thought with a chuckle when was pulled from Voldemort's mind when he blocked Harry out with Occlumency. The thought amused Harry's semi-conscious mind before he was once again pulled back into the vision by Voldemort' strong uncertainty.

_Harry got another glimpse at the little girl and that's when he noticed her eyes-they were pure white and the sinister_ _grin that graced her innocent features._

"_Why Tom," She purred, her voice high, childlike and innocent "It is well known among my kind that you were insane but not suicidal after all this is very, very bad stuff you've been doing" she shook her head and made a clucking sound "and you don't know anything about it. You're an ignorant fool Tom, bad things happen to ignorant fools in my world," she was grinning now like someone had offered her a giant lollipop._

"_Who are you?" replied Voldemort sitting in an unfamiliar office._

"_No one of importance," she replied though her tone suggested that she was indeed someone of great value. "I'm just here to thank you for raising my friends and say that you weak attempts to control them are making them very, very angry,"_

_Voldemort's eyes widened comically for a fraction of a second. "You know after that failure?"_

_The girl giggled "Of course you silly goose! It was a very big help! Constantly raising my followers from perdition gets tiring (Damn Winchesters she muttered) but then comes you, the arrogant fool who thinks he could control the agents of hell with a flick of your fancy sticks!" She chuckled "So you raise them and gave them vessels and no ordinary vessels, no these vessels were dangerous hunters, all of them in England in fact. What a useful spell-it temporarily made any human with knowledge about my world vulnerable to possession! Too bad the only people who could complete such a spell must be both powerful and broken,"_

"_How do you know such things? When I, the most powerful wizard of all time, did not?" _

"_Tommy, Tommy, Tommy," She said shaking her head "You shouldn't dabble in things you don't understand,"_

_ "What are you?"_

_ Another high pitched giggle "Very old and Powerful. Oh Tom? I came here as I mentioned before to tell you stop trying to control us or I will kill you. Understand? Besides their doing what you want, causing chaos for the ministry as your spell didn't just raise my followers-it awakened everything from my world. Creatures that were destined to sleep for years at a time before waking but never at the same time are all awake and with an urge to play and eat!"_

"_The killers? The ones that have been killing my DeathEaters along with the pathetic ministry wizards and filthy muggles?"_

"_Yep" giggle "Hundreds of things you don't understand killing humans! You can't stop them if you don't know how to kill them! And they won't stop, ever!" The tone at the end was mocking._

_The last thing Harry saw before waking was a flash of green light then a high pitched giggle and a child's voice saying "You can't kill me like that Tommy, You already tried and it didn't work!" giggle._

Harry woke with a gasp. Voldemort had indirectly caused these killings that much he knew for sure but he was uncertain on what most meant. Questions buzzed in his mind like a swarm of angry bees. Who was that little girl? Why did she scare Voldemort? What was she? What were the killers? What did Voldemort do? He quickly thought about everything he knew about the disappearances and murders.

First nearly thirty muggles vanished into thin air. Each was thought to be completely different until it was discovered they were all terrorists. Each had hidden an arsenal hidden in their houses filled with almost every gun imaginable. According to the muggles newspaper there were also other weird supplies like boat loads of salt, bronze, silver and iron knives, silver, and _salt_ bullets for the guns, tanks of water with crosses in them, and creepy books filled with ancient mythology. After those muggles vanished wizards and muggles alike started to die by the dozens. The Vessels, the muggles who knew about "her world", vessels to what though?

Then there was absolute panic. He and everyone under the age of seventeen were not even allowed to leave the burrow after eleven Hogwarts went missing with no traces of magic were the kidnappings happened. The death/MIA toll for wizards alone was nearing the fifties and nearly a dozen of them underage. Some of the deaths simply looked like a new supernatural creature which caused enough worries, but others had died extremely bloody deaths with no signs of breaking and entering, no finger prints or DNA left behind_and absolutely no freaking traces of magic anywhere._ It made Harry feel sick just by thinking about those gruesome deaths. _Deaths caused but whatever Voldemort did _Harry thought _he awoke these killers though they were supposed to wake anyway just at different times. _He nearly growled in frustration, he was missing a big chunk of the puzzle. Nothing made any sense.

He sighed. Maybe Ron or Hermione would know. He headed downstairs and into the Burrows kitchen to find them and maybe get some breakfast, where he immediately noticed the tears streaks staining the cheeks of Hermione and Mrs. Weasley, and the gloomy mood.

He licked his dry, cracked lips. The killers he thought it had to be. Those were always the tensest and saddest days. He wondered if it was connected to his vision before asking "who?"

"Hannah and Ernie," said Ron looking pale. "I never liked them that much but they were good people and they certainly didn't deserve this," gesturing to the picture of two bodies that looked like a pack of rabid wolves ate them. That ruled out his thoughts of it being connected to his vision.

"No traces of magic anywhere in both of their houses, no prints, no signs of break in, everything was in perfect condition in their houses with no signs of the violence that occurred there," Said Mr. Weasley looking like he had (and most likely had) stayed up all night at the ministry. "They had wards! Like the last fifteen victims they had about a dozen different wards. Nothing should have been able to get in without detection and kill someone in such a brutal way without damaging the rest of the house," he cried.

"They were found in their _houses_," said Harry horrified "they looked like an animal ripped them apart,"

"Yes," said Mr. Weasley miserably. "_They had wards,"_ he repeated.

"People have to have some idea of whom or what's behind this," said Hermione desperately. "The Ministry or Dumbledore they have to have some ideas,"

"I'm afraid the Ministry is running itself to the ground trying to figure it out as well as protecting people from Voldemort. No one has any clue whatsoever on what's going on and there was no survivors," replied Mr. Weasley dully.

The mood if possible got even tenser as his words sunk in. They had this conversation every time someone died and every time some asked if the Ministry had a plan the answer was always "We're very close to finding a solution" or "Someone in the Auror Department nearly figured it out I think" never this "we have no idea whatsoever".

"Dumbledore did say that he had finally found something in America though," Mr. Weasley said quietly.

Everyone (including Mrs. Weasley) started asking questions hope shining through for the first time in weeks. After Dumbledore started his quest for answers everyone was confident that he would find answers in no time and all of this horribleness would end soon. That was nearly a month and a half ago. Right when the killing started to escalate. Then a week ago, right after he dropped Harry off at the Burrow, he suddenly left for America and hadn't been heard from since.

"I was going to tell everyone when the rest of the Order arrived…" He noticed his wife's pointed look at the teenagers in the room which clearly said "shut the hell up then because now you have made them all curious about whatever only-for-Order-members news Dumbledore has".

Harry noticed it too so he blurted out "If Dumbledore knows something we should know too so we know what we are up against and how to properly defend ourselves,"

"Well he still doesn't completely know what is going on here, but" he said noticing their crestfallen expressions "he said in his letter that he has hired a couple of experts to teach at Hogwarts,"

Were these the "hunters" the girl mentioned? The humans with the knowledge of "her world"

"Why not let them teach Ministry wizards?" asked Ginny.

"According to his letter the experts are very paranoid when it comes to witches and wizards and um governments so they had to come to the compromise that they would teach at Hogwarts for six months, they would be able to leave the castle at any time, have access to all of Hogwarts resources, and wouldn't carry weapons in the school during the first week,"

"Carry weapons?"

"That doesn't seem like a good idea to have weapon wielding maniacs teaching us," Ron bluntly said.

"Ronald we don't know what to expect so do not judge them," said Mrs. Weasley sharply.

"What kind of weapons do they carry and how many are coming?"

"The letter didn't say for the weapons and there are two men, Sam and Dean Winchester."

*a week earlier*

Dumbledore was having a very bad week. Recently thirty muggle terrorists vanished and now people were dying in ways that ruled out the possibility that muggles or wizard did it. And he didn't have a single clue on what could do these horrible things. All of his contacts didn't know either. He sighed and allowed himself a brief moment of frustration. People were dying and he could so nothing about it. Voldemort was running loose. Some (a very small portion) were killed by him and his DeathEaters. And he is forcing a teenager to try and kill him. He was being cornered on all sides and he didn't know what to do for the most part. The feeling sucked.

He was awoken from his pity party when he heard the tapping of an owl's beak on the window. Ah so his American friend Grayson Peetes finally responded.

He quickly read the letter and smiled, a lead at last. Apparently these kind of things happened all the time, though wizards were rarely victims, but by the time a ministry wizard got there the killings stopped and never started again. Like someone else had already taken care of the problem. There were no clues to what had happened and who stopped it though but it was a start. However in America it had never gotten to this scale and the cases were spread throughout the entire country, most probably never reached the Ministry's attention. He left his study, quickly told Minerva his plans before leaving Hogwarts grounds and apparating to where Peetes had said one of the more recent cases had happened.

Swallowing his guilt Dumbledore decided to simply read the minds of the loved ones of the deceased and _the survivors_. According to them two men claiming to be FBI agents asked then several weird questions, then left and the survivors owned the strangers their lives but the incident concerning them was trapped behind walls of metal steal that even Lord Voldemort could not break.

Hope filled him. These men knew had to know about what was behind the killings. Luckily all he needed was their names in order to track them. Not so luckily the names they told these people were fake. He then spent the next week trying to track the mystery duo. He had found their names but they moved before he could find them (the spell only found the town they were staying in for some extremely annoying reason).

At last when he was about to bash his head against a wall in frustration he spotted the older one, Dean leaving a bar and presumably heading toward his hotel. After turning himself invisible he found out they were staying at a shabby Sunrise Inn room. He didn't know much about them but after trailing them for a week he knew bits and pieces and he knew for a fact that they tended to react badly to anything magical. He spent a lot of time planning his method of attack before knocking on their door the next night.

Dean groaned it was nearly 11pm who the hell would be knocking at the door? Apparently Sam had the same idea because he grabbed his gun before opening the door to reveal an ancient, super old looking guy wearing a freaking dress.

"Um Hello?" said Sam

"Are you the Winchesters?"

"Who wants to know?" retorted Dean

"How rude of me, I'm Albus Dumbledore and I require your assistance,"

"Explain," Said Sam who was now hiding his gun behind his back and looked like a child who had just been caught putting his hand in a cookie jar.

"I believe you two are hunters? Yes? Good. Well a little over two months ago all of the hunters in England vanished and people started to get murdered. The death toll is nearing the hundreds and no one has a clue on how to stop it. Now I and many others in England are different, we are not those horrid satanic witches that plague the society. We have magic inside of us and we are really no different for you or any other muggles…."

Sam and Dean were now openly pointing their guns at him, looking furious.

"Explain or I am going to put a bullet in your brain witch," Dean hissed.

Sighing Dumbledore brought out his wand, making the Winchester brothers flinch and performed a brief incantation that made the pillows float around the shabby room.

"This power is not evil, it is just power. It is the witch or wizard who choses what to do with it. We are not evil. I am Headmaster Dumbledore of Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I came to America hoping to find help to stop the killings and teach the magical community about it so that we can be prepared. Now you don't have to help me but eleven students have recently gone missing with no leads, none a day over fifteen. I want this to be over and we need help. Can you help me?"  
The Winchesters sat there for a moment stunned but they didn't lower their weapons.

"We can't trust you just based on your word ("filthy witch!" snarled Dean)," said Sam slowly. "But I found something that would force you to tell the truth, but it doesn't force you to answer the question. If you don't answer the questions though we will kill you,"

Dumbledore nodded gravely.

At once Sam dropped his weapons and headed towards the door to get the supplies while Dean watched the old Headmaster like a hawk. Once Sam returned he mixed several powders together in an old wooden bowl, set it on fire and mixed the ashes with a milky looking liquid turning it a clear pale blue.

"Astonishing," murmured Dumbledore as he drank the mysterious potion when Sam handed him the bowl. It was foul tasting and Dumbledore shuddered several times before collapsing in a nearby chair.

"Right," said Dean "Tell us everything,"

And he did. He told them everything he knew about the ministry, magic, Hogwarts, magical creatures, society, pure bloods and their problems with muggles, and anything magic related. He even accidently told them everything he knew about Voldemort, his hand, Harry, the war, Draco the assassin and even all of his plans with Snape and the history the two shared. More embarrassing he told them how he had been tracking them for a week and that's how he knew anything about the "supernatural" (though his knowledge is extremely limited. He told them that too). Hmmmm he thought how peculiar that muggles could create a working truth potion.

"So you believe witchcraft is evil so why do you use potions and your own strange methods of magic?" Dumbledore asked genuinely curious.

"That wasn't magic and we don't trust anything supernatural because anything supernatural tends to want to rip us and any other human to shreds," Said Dean slightly disturbed to out find Dumbledore had been tracking them and that his arm was cursed. "So you have a sixteen year being forced to kill you but instead you want your friend to kill you instead to save said sixteen year olds soul? Dude that's messed up. I mean there's got to be a way to stop the curse," He added feeling compassion for the old wizard now that he knew everything despite his hatred for witches.

"While you two may find something, I don't want you to. I want you to be completely focused on helping us solve this crisis,"

"Are you sure? We definitely could find something eventually when not killing these fuglies and trying to save Dean," said Sam saying the last part to himself.

"No," Said Dumbledore firmly "I'm here to help the entire wizard community not get help for my own problems and I am really old boys, I've already lived my life,"

Unconvinced the Winchesters stared at him motioning him to continue.

"I take by your enthusiasm to help you you've agreed to help us?"

The Winchesters stared at each other conversing with each other through a combination of gestures and facial expressions. Apparently Sam was winning because a few minutes later Dean scowled and plonked down on one of the beds.

Smiling Sam turned to Dumbledore and said "Yes we will. What do you want us to do?"

"This threat is much too big for two men to take on by yourselves, so I would like you to teach a few ministry wizards how to defeat this new threat while maybe killing some of this threat yourselves,"

"No offense," began Dean "But your "ministry" sounds like a group of self-absorbed douche bags that will probably have no respect for me and my brother so no thanks for that plan,"

"DEAN!"

"Your right," said Dumbledore to Sam's surprise. "Many higher ministry wizards have little to no respect for muggles and would not take you two seriously however the ministry must know how to defeat these supernatural beings,"

"Well couldn't we teach the order members?"

"Yes well the order is a _secret_ organization to help protect its members from Voldemort having only those certain witches and wizards taught would raise questions I do not wanted asked,"

"So what? Are we supposed to just teach you and take this threat on ourselves?"

Dumbledore sat back in his chair and said "No that would be very unwise," with the unsaid because I'm dying before going deep in thought. "But how would you feel about teaching at Hogwarts?"

"WHAT?" the Winchesters shouted.

"Let me finish," he said "It wouldn't be permanent, only a couple of months if that's all the time you can spare. Another teacher can also join the class and then send the information to the ministry who would then spread the news and young witches and wizards with learn how to defend themselves. Eleven students not a day over fifteen have gone missing, they need to know how to defend themselves,"

"What about the ministry?" asked Sam.

"I'll take care of that,"

"Will we be safe?"

"Yes I will make sure of it,"

"Yeah cuz if any of your witches attack we leave," mumbled Dean.

"That's more than fair," replied Dumbledore

"Would we be able to leave at any time and have access to anything in the castle?" said Sam cautiously.

"Yes but please do not carry weapons while among my students at least for the first week,"

"No f-ing way," growled Dean. "I know you had to tell the truth but we are not going into a new supernatural territory defenseless,"

"I understand but seeing you reflexes I don't want any _accidents_, so please no guns or machetes. I wouldn't mind smaller knives just not throwing knives or any other things you use to hurt the supernatural," He said.

"What about salt or holy water?" asked Sam when Dean was speechless at the fact that Dumbledore was setting rules for them.

"That's fine and Dean? Don't worry it's just for the first week while you get used to the castle and don't shoot at everything that moves," Dumbledore said with his eyes twinkling.

"Right, so when do you need us?"

"Term begins in two weeks, I would like you to come early to get settled and start hunting,"

"Sure," Said Sam quickly cutting of Dean who looked like he was going to protest.

"I'll come back for you in three days to take you to Hogwarts; there we can sort out the details of your stay,"

"My car and our arsenal, we are bringing them," Dean's tone left no room for arguing.

"It will be arranged," and with that Dumbledore vanished with a _Pop!_

"I have a bad feeling about this," Dean commented.

"I do to but he was telling the truth –he had too and the library at Hogwarts, it could have the answer to your deal!"

"That's why you wanted to go? Sam the dude didn't know squat about Demons so why would the library have anything on how to help me?"

"He said it was huge and filled to the brim with knowledge about everything and no one knows about all the knowledge in it. Maybe it'll have answers that modern wizards have forgotten, like forgotten lore, anything's possible,"

"Well…"

"Come on Dean even if we don't find anything England still has plenty of resources we could use and we'd be helping a lot of people too,"

"But…"

"You have no argument, give it up,"

"_I_ _hate witches!"_

"Biased and besides taking this job will give us some stability and we would be training a bunch of new hunters so this kind of tragedy won't happen again,"

"_Stop using logic_!"

Sam grinned knowin_g _won and that they would get to go to England. "Start planning and packing,"

* * *

Review you know you want to...


	2. Chapter 2

Dean sighed and slammed the trunk of the impala shut after checking that they had everything they needed like protection against witches (Sam had called him paranoid but better safe than sorry he'd replied) for example. The protection amulets had nearly been impossible to get but they should work against any spells (They found nothing but then Bobby had told them after they called to explain their situation to him that he had some protection against that certain type of magic. Bobby had thought the amulets were worthless when an ancient, powerful witch gave them to him in return for stopping the other witches in the area from killing people. They even had Ruby check the amulets much to Dean's displeasure).

"I still think this is a bad idea," he grumbled.

"Relax," said Sam annoyed at his brothers constant whining, "We have protection, all of our electronics should work according to Dumbledore and we are allowed to leave at any time,"

"There is an assassin there Sam! Wait didn't he say that electronics _wouldn't_ work at 'Hogwarts',"

"We'll keep an eye on him so don't worry Dean and Yes and most of our electronics should work, I asked him when he came the other day to check up on us,"

"He did? Sammy you shouldn't have been with him alone. He's a freaking witch, wizard, whatever," Dean fretted "Wait what will work at 'Hogwarts',"

"First don't call me Sammy, second I'm not a kid anymore Dean, you were in the room you were just sleeping in late because of all of the drinks you had the night before that when you were mourning the fact we were leaving America for several months, and our watches, phones and my laptop should work,"

"Come on Sammy this might be the last time I'm in America course I was going to mourn that," Then he added as an afterthought "Really? Only our watches, phones and your laptop," he shook his head in disbelieve.

Sam winced and paled when Dean mentioned his deal before glancing at his watch. Dumbledore should be here any minute know and his brothers' twitchiness wasn't helping his own nerves. When Dumbledore did arrive with a pop! Both of the Winchesters jumped half a foot in the air.

"Ready?" he asked before placing an old boot on the impala's hood.

Sam said "yes" right when Dean said "what the hell is that thing doing on my baby's hood?"

Chuckling Dumbledore said "It's a porky. It's not dangerous just touch it and we'll arrive at Hogwarts soon enough.

Eyeing the boot warily both of the Winchesters put one finger on it when they felt the sensation of being yanked up, swirled around and slammed back onto the ground. Dean immediately grabbed on the roof of the impala looking quite green while Sam stumbled around like a drunk.

"Never…again you bastard," Dean declared weakly leaning against his beloved car.

"I completely agree that was _horrible_!" echoed Sam.

Dumbledore just smiled brightly ignoring Dean's whisper of "sneaky bastard" and started walking along calling back at them to hurry up if they want their tour of the castle.

That's when the Winchesters noticed that they were standing on the grounds of a _huge freaking castle _with the impala in a small garage near the road that apparently most Hogwarts students came in in carriages pulled by thres-somethings. Sure it was pretty, the grounds were well kept and in pristine condition, the castle had incredible architecture, and the lake was gorgeous, but there was an unnatural aura to this place that screamed "Supernatural!" The castle was huge and it felt almost _alive_, the forest at the edge of the grounds had a dark and sinister look to it and giant tentacles are waving just beyond the surface of the lake.

Sam was suddenly very grateful for his brothers insistence on protection despite the fact that Dumbledore had told them everything and nothing but the truth because the Winchesters were most definitely out of their comfort zone and they both knew it.

"Well?" said Dumbledore, his voice laced with amusement at the brother's wide eyed stares "Don't you want your tour?"

After they left the impala's garage they toured the grounds with Dumbledore rambling about every landmark and its history. Both Winchesters paid close attention to everything despite the fact that they had already heard it all before. Sam listened because of interest and the fact he wanted to not get lost on the first day of term. Dean listened because he didn't want to go into foreign supernatural territory unprepared.

Then they toured the castle. It was an impossible maze filled with _moving staircases_ and_ talking paintings_ and other things that shouldn't be possible even by the Winchesters standards. Dean actually shot one of the ghosts; much to its displeasure, despite Dumbledore's many assurances' that they were harmless. It wasn't till the ghost cussed him out instead of gutting him that the message actually sunk in Dean's thick skull.

"Yes now that you have made the grey lady hate you can we move on?" said Dumbledore obviously stifling a chuckle.

"Err sorry about that," said Sam who was bright red from trying to hold in his laughter at the expression on Dean's face when the ghost started to swear at him.

Dumbledore just chuckled and ushered the Winchesters into the staff room.

"The password is "pudding" to get it into the staffroom, don't worry about getting lost just ask the portraits and they'll point you in the right direction, watch out for Peeves though I doubt he'll bother you once he finds out you two are hunters …"

Nearly an hour later Dumbledore finally showed them their offices and rooms

"Well?" Dumbledore asked "what do you think?"

"It's a freaking maze," said Dean before sitting down on one of the beds. They could have gotten separate rooms, but the only other room available asides from this one was on the other side of the castle and nether Winchester wanted that in a castle full of witches. At least the office and rooms were large, comfortable, and clean.

Now that they could talk again Sam began "Mr. Dumbledore my brother and I feel it would be better if..."

"We don't want to teach the midgets,"

Dumbledore raised his eyebrows at Dean's phrasing "I see,"

"It's not that we don't want to teach the younger students," said Sam trying to explain (Dean "cough we really don't want to teach them cough cough") "It's just in order to properly prepare students for this kind of stuff we would probably need to teach three classes, one for physical training, one for actually teaching the students about the supernatural and one for teaching them about guns and, it's going to take too much time to teach all of the students even with two of us and we want plenty of time to hunt these fuglies and this stuff is a bit too dark for the younger ones,"

Dumbledore smiled "of course so you are only going to teach 5th-7th year students," then added "Are there any supplies students will need for your classes?"

"Well a variety of guns, knives, salt, workout clothes and maybe a leather notebook" said Dean

Dumbledore coughed in amusement "Dean I'm not going to tell teenagers to buy guns and knives but" He added noticing Deans stricken expression "I guess I could get a school set,"

Sam nodded in approval "So we can do pretty much whatever we want in order to teach them?"

"Mostly but please try not to scar them for life,"

Dean groaned and said "but that's half the fun,"

Dumbledore let out another chuckle before saying "For your shooting class, the witch or wizard who will be joining your supernatural class will give you a list of spells that could be used to defeat certain supernatural entities and will help teach the class how to use them while you teach them the finer points of weaponry used to hunt,"

"Sounds good,"

"On to other matters, I have told you everything about my plans and I need you two to promise me that you will not interfere or tell anyone about it,"

"Why?" Said Dean slightly bewildered "Dude, there is a spy/assassin person coming to your school and you don't want us to do anything about it? He is an EVIL WITCH! It goes against everything I know and believe in to just ignore it,"

Dumbledore just sighed and rubbed his temples "I hired you too to help us deal with our supernatural problem not the war and I know it will be hard for you to not do anything but you two know everything that I know so tell what should I do that won't eventually lead to Voldemort taking over,"

"Harry's just a kid though," Said Sam softly feeling sympathy for the young wizard being forced to be part of something he had no control over.

"He is the only one who can and you too know it. I'm dying so Severus is doing me one last favor and he is saving a young man in the process, one who is being threatened with death to kill me. Sam, Dean it will work your meddling will just cause more problems, so please just stick to taking care of what I hired you for," Dumbledore stared at the young men in front of him, willing them to understand and leave alone.

They both nodded though they were clearly not very happy about it.

"But just to be certain I want you two to make a binding vow, do you know a way to do that? I'd rather not do it the wizarding way," he said wanting to make the Winchester's feel comfortable about this.

Sam thought for a moment before nodding. He looked around the room for a second before coughing awkwardly and asking "Um I'm going to need a few things…"

Dumbledore looked amused for a second before conjuring the objects Sam needed to perform the ritual. He then drew a sigil and placed a worn wood bowl over it and mixed the powers together before dropping a match into it. He then took a handful of the ashes and drew a complicated sigil on Dean's and Dumbledore's foreheads before having Dean draw it on his.

"Well if it works this should physically stop us from doing whatever it is you don't want us to do. Just say it and then we'll agree and it'll be like we have a gag on or as if we are being restrained if we try to break it,"

"Do not mention anything of my plans to anyone but myself unless I allow it," A nod from both Winchesters "And you are not to harm or stop Draco Malfoy in anyway," Another though reluctant nod from the brothers "And do not tell anyone that you do know my plans," A final nod.

"You can break it," Said Sam to Dumbledore "Make it worthless. Just say our names and "I release you from your vow" in Latin as corny as that sounds but it'll take one to two years to fully wear off,"

Dumbledore nodded. Sam sweared he almost looked pleased about that fact.

"Ok then," said Sam hesitantly "We won't press it but something has been bothering me,"

"Yes Sam?"

"Non-magical humans have their memories erased when they come into contact with anything magical so will your ministry do that to hunters when they find out? If they do hunters definitely have some kind of protection that may or may not stop your kind of magic and you would be more than likely bringing trained, ruthless fighters that may or may not be immune to magic down on your society. It would be a blood bath, and you would be taking away probably years of a hunter's life. Not only that, by erasing a hunter's memories you've condemned him/her by leaving them defenseless to the supernatural. Hunters have enemies, lots of them that want them dead. It wouldn't end well for anyone,"

Dumbledore said "No, that would not happen, I won't allow it,"

"But your dying," Dean pointed out. He winced when Sam elbowed him for being tactless.

Dumbledore just sat there for a moment thinking before saying "Maybe no one should know about the hunting community then,"

"What?" they both said astounded.

"I shall simply send the information to the ministry and tell them that the experts I hired are squibs who live at the fringe of society and through their travels in America learned how to defeat these dark creatures that are currently murdering and kidnapping muggles and wizards alike,"

Sam and Dean still looked doubtful so Dumbledore pressed on "The Ministry doesn't care about who I hire for Hogwarts because they know I will not allow any harm to befall my students and they will be so excited that this new problem is being solved they won't ask questions they just go along. If they do happen to ask my order members will take care of it,"

"So just you and the order will know?"

Dumbledore nodded "They're all trustworthy, and if it makes you feel better I'll make each of them take the unbreakable vow just to make sure,"

"Yes please,"

"Alright now that that's settled term begins in ten days. I assume you'll be hunting for that time so you won't be teaching the first week. I'll have your teaching schedules ready by the time you to get back and you will receive your salaries every week in American money. Your Impala shall stay in its garage when you are here and here are some pounds to help you on your hunts,"

"Cool we're getting paid," said Dean "Come on Sammy we have work to do," As Dean turned to leave he suddenly turned back to face Dumbledore, stared him right in the eye and said "I'm trusting you to keep us safe here sir. You break that trust by telling the ministry about hunters and condemning us all to be killed by the friends of the things we've hunted, tampering with our memory, or having any wizard or witch attacking us and blood with be spilled,"

"Fair enough," said Dumbledore solemnly.

The Winchesters then walked back into the halls and towards the entrance.

"Other way boys,"

Harry looked at his list of supplies with surprise. Gym clothes? What the heck? He felt a flash of fear. According to the letter that came with his supply list and OWL scores all 5th, 6th and 7th years were taking **three **new courses for a good portion of the year. He groaned wondering how he was going to survive this year. And what was with the notice that pretty much says attack the new professors and your expelled? These new experts are certainly sounding stranger and stranger. Across from him Hermione was freaking out.

"Gym? Oh no oh no oh no what am I going to do? It was never my strongest subject. I'm going to fail it then I won't….'

"Calm down Hermione," sighed Ron "Just take deep breaths. It'll be alright,"

Harry held back a snort at Ron's attempts to make Hermione calm down. Hermione had been panicking for the last hour convinced she was doomed to fail. It was amusing the first five minutes but now it was getting extremely annoying.

"At least we'll get training against whatever is killing everybody,"

"True," Said Hermione "I just don't get how Dumbledore managed to get experts on it when it's such a new threat,"

"Well it does say that the new experts are American," Ron pointed out.

"Yes well I've done research,"

"When?" squawked Ron

Hermione just sighed impatiently and continued as if Ron had never spoken "There well, very few cases of murders and disappearances compared to what's going on, I just don't know what to expect,"

"Well I had a vision last nig-,"

"WHAT HARRY? WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL US?"

"WHAT DID YOU SEE!"

"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL US BEFORE? DON'T YOU TRUST US?"

"Err well I just had it last night…Anyway I saw this little girl who looked about eight or nine and she had these really weird eyes that were pure white,"

"Pure white?" Said Ron with his eyebrows shooting straight up. "Freaky,"

"Yeah but the weird thing was, was that Voldemort was scared of her,"

Hermione looked skeptic "Voldemort, a super powerful, evil wizard afraid of a creature that looked like a little girl,"

"I know it sounds strange but the girl was kinda creepy. She started to babble about how Voldemort had awakened everything in England that is part of her world and something about him trying to control her followers. She seriously threatened to kill him if he didn't stop and magic didn't work on her,"

"I don't want to meet someone who can seriously threaten You Know You and actually be able to fulfill that threat," said Ron looking kinda freaked out.

"She was immune to magic?"

"Yeah at the end of the vision Voldemort used the Killing Curse but she just giggled and said "You can't kill me like that Tommy, You already tried and it didn't work","

"Creepy," Said Ron.

"Yeah you can that again,"

There was a tense silence as Ron and Hermione thought about what Harry told them.

"Do you think the experts will know what she is?" asked Hermione.

"I dunno maybe but I wouldn't know how to ask them without sounding suspicious. I mean, we aren't supposed to know anything about whatever is going on,"

"I guess so," She replied "But I still think you should ask. We really should know more about her,"

Harry sighed "I worry about asking them at school what I want to know is what are those so called creatures from her world are and how are they killing so many witches and wizards,"

"Everyone wants to know that!" said Hermione sounding slightly exasperated.

"Yeah well I can't wait to meet the experts-then some of our questions will be answered."

A thought just occurred to him "The experts last name is Winchester right,"

"Yeah why?" "I think the little girl mentioned them. She just muttered "Damn Winchesters" under her breath,"

"Now I really want to meet them," Said Ron.

Dean held the flair gun in a death grip while Sam and he searched the wendigos lair. Wendigos were probably one of his least favorite things to hunt. He did not enjoy walking through moist, dank caves while trying to find a near perfect predator. It was not on his list of favorite things to do. He certainly did not enjoy finding half eaten corpses dangling from the ceiling while mostly starved, slightly banged up survivors flinched in terror at every sound. Nor did the inevitable trek back to the car with traumatized people sound appealing.

They finally arrived at the place where the monster stored its "food". The sight made him want to torture the evil son of a bitch before roasting it. Seven kids most in their early teens were dangling from the ceiling, four of them already eaten with just their skeletons with some still bloody meat clinging to it were left. Two of the whole ones were either sleeping or unconscious; the one that was awake was trembling in fear.

Sam went into compassionate mode while Dean stood guard.

"It's alright," he whispered "We're here to rescue you. You're going to be fine. We're going to get you out of this hell-hole," He kept murmuring reassurances while he gently untied the terrified kid. When he was released the boy who couldn't have been older than thirteen immediately clung to Sam's arm while crying softly. Whether it was in fear or relief Sam couldn't tell as he began to rub the scared boys back. When he gently pulled his arm from the boys grip, he let out a terrified squeak before latching onto Sam's arm again.

Squatting down to the boy's height Sam said "Hey look at me. It's going to be fine. Now I have to untie your friends you can go stand next to Dean. See him? Ok. It's going to be fine. We're getting you out of here,"

The boy nodded before standing between Dean and the wall. Sam then began to untie the two unconscious girls, but nether woke when Sam softly shook them. Seeing no other option he tossed his flair gun to Dean and placed the two girls on his shoulder in a fireman's carry.

"Let's go," And the small group of people began to slowly walk towards the exit.  
They had to go slow because the boy couldn't walk fast and Sam couldn't carry all three of them without injuring one and Dean had to be on guard in case the wendigos showed up. Sam was glad they chose this hunt out of the many, many, many options because now he and his brother had made sure that three kids would get a future just like the five vampire victims waiting in the motel.

The five kids were Hogwarts students so when the brothers told them they were the experts going to teach at their school, it allowed them to use some basic magic to partially heal their wounds. With no serious injuries and no way to contact anyone since they were from all magic families the kids insisted on staying with the Winchesters and instead of letting them go immediately to Hogwarts to get medical attention. They were set on having the Winchesters hunt in hopes that they could rescue more kids. They didn't want anyone to be like they were, terrified, hurt and hopeless. So they were at the motel room behind every protection known to hunters probably terrified (it was to the point that when Sam explained that dead man's blood was poison to vampires they immediately covered themselves in it to Sam's revulsion and sadness as he wondered how traumatized those kids were).

An animalistic roar startled Sam out of his thoughts. Instinct took over as he immediately placed the girls behind him then shoved the boy behind him while Dean stood in front of them daring the beast to come closer. It threw Dean into a particularly pointy and sharp section of the wall when he missed the shot before turning on Sam and the kids. It turned too soon since Dean wasn't down so he quickly fired a flare into its back. They all watched as the creature shrieked in agony and quickly burned straight to a pile of ashes.

"Dude, are you alright?" Sam said as he rushed to his brother's side.

Dean grimaced in pain as his lightly smacked Sam's hands away "M'fine just some cuts and bruises," under Sam's death glare he added "Maybe some fractured ribs and a broken arm though,"

"Damn," said Sam as he made a makeshift sling for Dean's arm out of his sweatshirt and bound Dean's ribs with the bandages in the duffle they brought. "We need to get you to a hospital,"

"At the school, it'll be quicker with the magic,"

"Fine,"

"That was not a very smart wendigo,' Dean commented "Usually with those things it's nearly impossible to get a clear shot at,"

"Yeah that was a bit too easy," said Sam still prodding at his brothers injures "What the heck is going on here Dean? Everything supernatural is outta whack. Half the things we've hunted should be in hibernation or whatever, or shouldn't have been awaken. Spirits randomly becoming restless with no catalyst and wendigos hunting years before it should. Something isn't right,"

"Didn't stop those poltergeists or vampires from tossing us around a bit," Dean grumbled. It was true, this week the brothers had had six hunts including this one and were now slightly battered. That was before the wendigos threw Dean into the sharp wall of the cave

"I know Sammy but that can wait until we've got to get these kids to the hospital,"

As Sam picked up the two girls a thin wooden stick fell out of the taller ones shirt. Great now how are they all going to fit in the impala? Eh the backseat is probably roomy enough, since now is not the time to worry more!

"Are you all Hogwarts students?" Sam asked already knowing the answer

The boys eyes widened almost comically before he asked "Are you wizards?"

"We're squibs. Hunting dark creatures is our job and we're going to be teaching at Hogwarts. We're going to show you how to defend yourself against things like that wendigos,"

"Really," the boy said eyes gleaming with hope but the fear still there.

"Yeah and we're going to take back to school the feast starts a lot later today,"

Harry was not in the greatest mood. He is convinced Malfoy's up to something, already Snape's deducted points from Gryffindor because of him, and he was forced to enter the great hall late and covered in blood and in muggle clothes. At least he had his friends and food despite yet another interesting entrance.

After Hermione cleaned him up and the discussion on why he was late and Malfoy he asked "So who are the experts?"

"There are two empty chairs at the very end of the table, and there's rumors that they're late because they're killing what's been murdering and kidnapping all of those people," said Hermione

"Do you believe it?"

"I honestly don't know what to think," Said Hermione extremely frustrated "This entire thing is just so mysterious and the ministry literally knows nothing about them except what Dumbledore's told them and according to Mr. Weasley there are next to no records of them and Dumbledore actually faked part it for the ministry!"

"How did you learn the last part," said Ron sounded bewildered.

Hermione turned pink and muttered something too softly for anyone else to hear. Harry and Ron grinned at her knowing it was probably something along the lines of eavesdropping.

"Are they muggles then?"

Hermione gave them what Ron had dubbed the Are-you-a-retard-stare "Ridiculous Ron muggles wouldn't know anything about this stuff and I said only part of their records,"

The food was finally gone and Dumbledore was standing up for his customary speech when the doors to the great hall where flung open to reveal two exhausted looking, injured men. So these were the experts on the killers. They were handsome, even tired and injured several girls blushed and started to talk to one another. Even Hermione had suspiciously rosy cheeks.

They were really tall, even though one had several inches on the other. They were both muscled, extremely tough looking (even though one had what looked like puppy eyes) and had the potential to be scary.

The shorter one who had a slight limp, a bandaged arm, and a bandaged side coughed awkwardly and said "Um Headmaster we have to talk it's important,"

The taller one who had only cuts and bruises rolled his eyes at his friend's bluntness.

Dumbledore, who looked a mix between concerned, shocked and amused, simply said "Very well Dean, students excuse me for a moment," before walking down towards the strangers.

"His hand!" gasped Hermione and several other students. It was the same as when Harry went with Dumbledore to visit Slughorn. Concern quickly bloomed in his chest.

The shorter man was now pressing his uninjured hand to his side while his friend glanced at him worriedly.

"DEAN! SAM!"

Three figures quickly shuffled through the open doors and clung to "Sam" and Deans" arms.

The great hall erupted in whispers.

Hermione jabbed Harry and Ron in the ribs and clutched at the table "Those are some of the missing Hogwarts students,"

Harry felt his eyes widen. So these two did know what they were doing. He looked closely at them. They were all really skinny, one of them had bandages covering his neck and part of his arms that wasn't covered by one of Madame Pomfreys hospital gowns, the other two, both girls, had heavy bandages around their wrists and their muscles shook spastically every few minutes. They all had sunken in cheeks, yellowing skin, and their gowns, though in the smallest size, hung too loosely on their skinny frames. And they were all crying and had terror and desperation showing in their eyes.

"What happened to them?" asked Hermione softly to herself.

The eyes of Sam and Dean immediately softened and they whispered comforts to them to calm them down before sending them out of the hall and into Madame Pomfrey's, who was waiting outside, arms.

"That was the important news," The taller one said to Dumbledore "Their five more in the infirmary resting, we just wanted you call their families to let them know these kids are all right. We didn't have an owl to um send the letters,"

Dumbledore was speechless.

The shorter one coughed awkwardly "We were going bring the first five back sooner but they wanted to help any other potential alive kids so…"

Dumbledore looked younger and happy. "Professor McGonagall if you may?"

"Of course,"

He immediately walked toward the two men and as they left Harry heard Dumbledore mentioning that they most likely needed medical attention.

"So they're the real deal eh?"


	3. Chapter 3

** Hey I'm back! So sorry for the wait it's just I don't own a laptop so it's hard for me to get a hold of the family computer to type some miserable excuse of a chapter up. On top of that I moved over the summer and took a 3 week vacation to London for the Olympics (it was incredibly awesome) and I'm starting my freshman year…. I hope you can find it in your hearts to forgive me for the horribly long wait.**

Dean was annoyed. The crazy matron lady had healed every bruise, bump, broken bone and ache she could find and he felt awesome. But he had to stay overnight. He hated hospitals with a fierce passion, too many memories. His mind keeps flashing to his dad flat lining with the condemning beep echoing constantly in his mind. He had to get out of here. Sam had been discharged a few hours ago, the lucky bitch. Quietly he put on his normal clothes and spared a quick glance at the students they had rescued. They looked uneasy even in sleep and Dean felt a little guilty about leaving them. However he had done all he could for them and he would not going to be the person whose shoulder they cried on. He was not the best emotion idol so yeah any guilt he had was quickly and rather easily squashed as he crept out of the infirmary and into the dark, slightly creepy looking hallways.

"Damnit," he let out in a strangled whisper when he stubbed his toes on…something. This was going to take forever he thought with barely audible groan. It was also not on his to-do list to wander around in a magic castle at one in the morning. It took him what seems like hours but with the help some ghosts and a few portraits he managed to stumble into his office room thing. He could even hear Sam's freakishly loud snoring through the walls from his own office room thingy. As he fell onto the bed fully clothed his last thought was _thank every deity known to mankind that I don't have to teach overly enthusiastic teens in the morning. _

*Harry's POV*

The whole school was buzzing about the new teachers and the kids they rescued. Everyone was practically bursting with curiosity. Harry had even heard some random first years talking about how they were mad about not being able to take the new classes. Harry would be lying to himself if said he was curious as he and his friends had spent a ridiculous amount of time unraveling the many mysterious of Hogwarts and Voldemort. Somewhere to his right Harry heard Ron groan.

"What?"

"Apparently the new blokes get the first week of school of," Oh right. Schedules, those are probably important. Harry looked down to find his own schedule tilting into his cereal. Dang it. Well he could always make Hermione fix it…. Ahem back to the original topic…

"Why?"

Hermione choose that moment to plonk down next to him and give him what Ron had dubbed the I-am-surrounded-by-retards-stare.

"Didn't you see how injured they are?"

"Well yeah but Madame Ponfrey can usually fix those kinds of things in seconds?" It came out sounding more like a question when Hermione intensified her stare.

"Yes but aren't they squibs on the edge of social who have had very little contact with the magical world asides from those creatures or whatever they are that keep killing people,"

"How did you-"began Ron his cheeks bulging.

"You two didn't listen to Professor McGonagall's speech.

"Hermione! Two injured dudes just came through the door! Of course we weren't paying attention!"

*The end of the first week*

"YES! The weekend at last," yelled Ron dramatically while ever so gracefully plonking down in one of those squishy red chairs in front of the fire. Harry agreed with Ron. All of those free periods had not been just relaxing like Ron had predicted but more of what Hermione had. They were homework and studying filled and rather exhausting. He had no idea what he was going to do when three of them were filled with brand new courses next week. Oh and he had a meeting with Dumbledore about Voldemort and whatnot and he had a book that belonged to an arrogant potion genius.

"I hope they go light on us with the homework once the new professors start teaching,"

"Unlikely," said Hermione briskly.

"Couldn't you just let us entertain that fantasy just for a little while?" asked Ron.

"No. Speaking of the new professors why are they spending so much time in the library?" It was true, whenever they were actually in the castle they were in the library constantly searching for something as they often voiced their frustrations usually in a polite, calm, rational tone. Well okay they groaned, moaned and cursed. A lot. When they were not in the library they weren't even on school grounds. So far they had left twice, both for more than a day.

"I wonder what they are looking for?" murmured Hermione to herself. "Oh Harry did you ask them about the white eyed girl yet?"

"Yes?"

She did not look impressed.

"It could be really important," she pressed.

"I know really I do but um I saw the shorter one chuck a book at a curious forth year boy,"

"Is he all right?"

"He got a black eye,"

"Well they sound like lovely people," Said Ron with absolutely no sarcasm whatsoever.  
*Sam's POV*

Must not strangle brother was Sam's mantra of the day as he tried to organize his thoughts on how exactly to teach the things they have been learning almost their entire lives. The day had not gone so well: first they get back from a particular brutal hunt with nearly every inch of their skin covered in bruises and shallow cuts. Then they spent the entire day researching anything the absolutely massive library had on demons (they had at least 250 books left to read) when a curious kid went up to them to ask a question. Dean, being as crabby as he was, decided the best approach was too simply through a very heavy, large book at his head instead of just letting the kid ask the freaking question like a normal person. Not only did the kid have a giant black eye and was in tears, several other students including the Boy Who Lived gapped at them in shock (yes some of them where chuckling).

"Come on Sammy it wasn't that bad!"

"The kid had to go to the hospital wing Dean!"

"Well he was annoying!"

"He didn't even say anything! He just opened his mouth to probably just ask some harmless question and BAM! You chuck the largest book on the table at him. We'll be lucky if that librarian lady ever lets us back in!"

"At least no other brats will dare to bug us now,"

Sam sent a disbelieving glare in his brother's direction. After that incident the librarian had screamed at them for several minutes straight about how books are treasures and shouldn't be tossed around like quaffles. To be honest she sounded more worried about the books then the kid whose eyes were watering from the pain. So she kicked them out not knowing that the brothers had every book they needed on them (they were experts as one usually got in trouble if there was a gun-shaped bulge in their jacket or pockets).

Sometimes Sam really wanted to punch his brother. Now was one of those times as he had this huge smug grin on his face. Bastard.

"At least no one can stare at us in our offices," offered Dean rather feebly. Dumbledore had somehow created two offices from the space available so the brothers had some privacy but still could get to each other quickly and see if the other was in trouble. Everything was bare with only some clothes in the dressers and a few guns and knives lying around. Salt lines were put down as well as a few protective symbols placed on the wall. Most were to ward off demons and there was a devils trap on the ceiling. Still the rooms seemed almost depressingly empty.

As the two continued to plan the lessons for the week Sam prayed to any known and non-human eating deities out there for those poor kids physical and mental health as for the first week Dean was the weapons trainer and Sam was the one actually teaching them about what was out there. Hehe they were going to be sore in the morning.

* * *

Harry nervously walked into the Headmaster's office to see Dumbledore. He had absolutely no idea what to expect and was internally debating on whether or not he should mention that strange vision he had had before school started. Now as not the time to keep secrets though he thought as he sat down the chair across from the Headmaster.

"Um well I kinda had a vision about a week ago and um….." Said Harry feeling rather stupid as he said this.

Dumbledore's eyes widened as he beckoned Harry to explain and even more so as he described the girl whom Voldemort feared.

"She said Winchester? I'll go get them now they may be able to shed some light on this situation," Said Dumbledore already speed walking toward the door. In what seemed like ten seconds Dumbledore returned to the room with the two mystery professor's behind him. After explained his vision again (They didn't seemed surprised about it which Harry thought was a tad weird before realizing they may have heard stranger) Harry watched as they argued about what it could be.

"Alright yeah so it's definitely a demon but I'd think I'd remember an encounter with a demon that had white eyes,"

"I can't either but maybe it's a special type? Like the crossroad demon," the taller one flinched as he said it "but we have a lot of enemies so…" he finished trailing off.

"Hmm who do you know that has an army of demons at her disposal and wants our heads on a plate?

The tall one looked horrified "You don't think?"

"Just when I thought we wouldn't have to deal with her. Turns out she is part of the problem Damn-it,"

"What kind of spell could do that well except for that one but no one has ever been able to complete such a dangerous and stupid thing…..oh no,"

At this point in this conversation that left out several key facts, much to Harry's annoyance, Tall one looked defeated and Shorter one looked like he wanted to slam his head into a wall.

"Who is 'she'?" Harry couldn't help but ask in the short tense silence that had erupted.

"A complete and utter bitch that should go back to Hell and actually stay there,"

"A demon (they were being serious? Thought Harry) who is very old and very powerful and means a whole lot of trouble for us,"

"Can you stop her and by having you two here will she attack the school?" asked Dumbledore with a steely glint in his eyes.

"Well she doesn't know we're here and based on the wards we've looked at it should be more than enough hold demons out,"

For the next half an hour the two answered all of their questions, stating their curiosity and covering all vital information while not telling why this particular demon is after their blood. In was rather impressive though certainly frustrated both pupil and headmaster a little bit.

"How did the other professor's hunt go?" Dumbledore called out to the two leaving men.

"None of them doubt us now," Said Dean with a humorous twinkle in his eyes. With that Dumbledore got around to telling Harry all the information he needed to pass on and by the time the poor boy left his mind was boggled with all the information he'd been told.

* * *

Dean groaned. So they're current number one enemy may or may not be working with some murdering lunatic that lacked a human looking nose. Greeeeaaaaaat, that's just what they needed on top of all of the crap they had on their plates. These months were supposed to be Lilith free so they could sort out the situation in Britain, find some info to help Dean and hopefully get some hunters back here in England. They had already had seen several people discover the truth and start training to make sure that whatever tragedy they suffered never happened to anyone else. They'd given them so information and tips to make sure they didn't get killed on the first hunt they tried before wishing them luck. It was useless to try and stop them so they may as well have given them the info that would save their lives and not get them killed.

"Classes tomorrow Damn-it," said Dean, the last word was quickly becoming one of his favorite words.

"You're not the student this time round," Said Sam with an amused smile on his face.

"Whatever still those brats won't have known what hit them," Replied Dean with an evil grin on his face. Sam began to pray for those poor students that probably wouldn't leave the room whole. Mwahahahahaha.

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW


End file.
